Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16385095-20130907202448
Hej! Sorry, że nie było mnie tak długo, ale szkoła i chyba sami rozumiecie. To dopiero pierwszy tydzień szkoły a ja już miałam 2 kartkówki i jeden sprawdzian- MASAKRA :( Teraz pewnie będę żadziej wstawieć kolejne części, ale mam nadzieję, żę mnie nie opuścicie. Jak obiecałam postaram się w każdą sobote i niedzielę (oprócz jutra, jadę do rodziny na dożynki) wstawiać nexty, a w tygodniu będzie to zależeć od czasu i pomysłu. OK już nie przynudzam miłedo czytania :D Szliśmy w milczeniu. Max oblął mnie zaborczo (?) ramieniem a ja nie mając siły się opierać, poddałam się i położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Gdy byliśmy przed bramą do parku odezwał się. - Hej, zamierzasz cały czas być taka smutna? Ja bym się cieszył, że taki idiota wreszcie sobie poszedł.- w jego głosie słyszałam poniżenie względem Kastiela. Czy Max uważał siebie za ideał? Nie takiego go znałam. W gimnazjum wszędzie chodziliśmy razem. Pomagał mi gdy byłam w potrzebie, nawet wtedy jak mi się połamał paznokieć! Niektórzy się nawet śmiali, że jesteśmy razem, my to ignorowaliśmy, dobrze znaliśmy relacje między nami. Ale teraz? Już nie widziałam mojego Maxa, teraz był zaborczy i myślał, że jest pępkiem świata. Ale miał rację, może się zmienił, ale przyszliśmy tu pogadać i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. Długo go nie widziałam, zmienił się, ale ja też się zmieniłam i nie moge mieć mu tego za złe. Przywołałam uśmiech na twarz, a może to jego zaborcze zachowanie tylko sobie wymyśliłam? Może on próbował przywołać stare dobre czasy, gdzie nic innego się nie liczyło, tylko on i ja, najlepsi przyjaciele? Tam, postaram się miło spędzić reszte dnia, sprawą z Kastielem zajmę się jutro. - Nie, tylko myślałam. A to o czym myślałam nie było zbyt wesołe. Ale teraz wszystko mineło i mam zamiar dobrze się bawić!- wyszczerzyłam się do niego. - Podoba mi się to. - weszliśmy do parku. Wybraliśmy ławeczkę w samym centrum. Usiedliśmy. - Więc jak tam było bezemnie?- zapytał zaciekawiony. Pokręciłam się lekko, wiedziałam jakiej wyczekuje odpowiedzi. Fakt tęskniłam za nim przez miesiąc, dwa ale później poznałam nowych znajomych i szczerze mówiąc zapomniałam o nim. - Wiesz, z początku tęskniłam, ale później doszłam do wniosku, że rozpaczanie nic nie da, więc skupiłam się na zawieraniu nowych znajomości.- odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, ale tak ukształtowaną by odpowiadała mniej więcej jego oczekiwaniom. Ale i tak zrobił rozczarowaną minę. - Ach... Racja... Bo wiesz, ja przez ten cały czas myślałem o tobie... Chciałem zadzwonić, nie jeden raz, ale chyba od tego czasu zmieniłaś numer, bo ani razu nikt nie odebrał. A gdy zobaczyłem cię w szkole, nawet nie wiesz jaki byłem szczęśliwy, i jeszcze, że mnie poznałaś i rzuciłaś mi się na szyję, nawet nie wiesz co i jak się czułem...- nie dokończył, jakby nie wiedział jakich słów użyć. Ja się zaczerwieniłam, rozumiałam co chciał przez to powiedzieć i nie za bardzo mi się to podobało, wolałam, żeby nasze relacje pozostały na poziomie najlepsi przyjaciele, a nie .... to słowo nie przechodziło mi nawet przez gardło, a poza tym chyba, chyba na pewno zaczynałam coś więcej czuć do Kastiela. Mimowolnie napłynęły mi łzy do oczu. Dzisiaj, choć nie powiedział tego na głos, to dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce mnie widzieć i mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Max zareagował natychmiast. - Hej, nie płacz. Wiem, że tęskniłaś ale już jestem, już wszystko jest dobrze.- powiedział łagodnie, uwodzicielsko. ,, Właśnie nic nie jest dobrze! Kastiel mnie nie nawidzi bo myśli, że się nim tylko bawiłam! Ty się do mnie przystawiasz i jeszcze utrwaliłeś go swoim zachowaniem w jego przekonaniu i jeszcze twierdzisz, że teraz płaczę tylko dlatego, że tęskniłam za tobą!" krzyknęłam w myślach. Nie powiedziałam tego jednam na głos. Otarłam szybko łzy i tylko lekko kiwnęłam głową. - O tu jesteście! Su, czemu mi nie mówiłaś, twój kolega jest naprawdę uroczy, i można to stwierdzić bez dokładnego przypatrywania się. Sorki za spóźnienie. A tak w ogóle to jestem Iris.- wyciągnęła przyjaźnie rękę do Maxa. Poczułam jak nagle się spina, poczułam, bo przez ten cały czas mnie obejmował. Wyciągnął rękę i bez żydnych uczuć powiedział. - Max.- teraz zwrócił się do mnie- Nic nie mówiłaś, że będziemy mieć towarzystwo. Myślałem, że będziemy sami.- wlepił swój wzrok w lekko zmieszanj Iris. - Bo Su mówiła... Ja nie wiedziałam, że chcecie pobyć sami... Ze jesteście parą...- nie dokończyła bo jej przerwałam. - Nie! Nie jesteśmy parą.- zarumieniłam się- My tylko siedzimy i gadamy. Siadaj.- specjalnie się odsunełam, żeby Iris mogła usiąść pomiędzy mną a Maxem. Jemu się to chyba nie za bardzo spodobało. - Więc od kiedy się znacie?- zapytała chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę. - Od przedszkola.- odpowiedział. - Och, to długo!- Iris była autentycznie zaskoczona.- I w gimnazjum się wyprowadziłeś? Su mi mówiła.- dziewczyna dalej ciągnęła temat. Patrzyła prawie tylko na Maxa, a mi to pasowało, miałam chwilę spokoju. - Tak.- odpowiedział niezbyt przejęty. Spojrzał na mnie. - A ja pare miesięcy po nim się wyprowadziłam i przyszłam do Amorisa.- Iris pokiwała lekko głową, bo już wiedziała co się później działo ze mną, aż za dobrze. - A ty będziesz chodził do Amorisa od przyszłego roku, tak? Do naszej klasy? W sensie rocznik.- widać było po niej, że Max przypadł jej do gustu. - Nie, ja do trzeciej.- natomiast Maxa coraz bardziej nudziła ta rozmowa. Ja niechcąc, żeby Iris się zawiodła kiedy Max zrobi się bardziej oschły wstałam i uśmiechnęłam się. - Może pójdziemy na lody? Zaczyna się już robić późno, a jutro jest bal, wię musimy się wyspać...- nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z mojego błędu, niepotrzebnie wspominałam o balu. Max również wstał, oczy mu pojaśniały. - Bal? Nic mi nie mówiłaś Su. Więc ja jako, że złożyłem dzisiaj papiery chyba mogę przyjść? Prawda?- to pytanie był zdecydowanie retoryczne, a ja coraz bardziej zaczynałam się niepokojić, bo wiedziałam do czego zmierza. Musiałam coś wymyślić, i to szybko!- Su, nie masz jeszcze chyba z kim iść, prawda? Więc pójdziemy tam razem.- Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia, on nawet nie raczył się mnie zapytać czy chcę z nim iść tylko stwierdził, że z nim idę i koniec. O nie, nie zemną tak! - Wiesz, właściwie to ja już z kimś idę, więc sorry ale nie.- udałam zmieszanie ale zaraz potem się uśmiechnęłam- Wisz co? Iris nie ma jeszcze z kim iść! A skoro mówisz, że możesz już przyjść, świetnie będzie jeżeli pójdziecie razem, prawda Iris?- zagrałam w jego grę. Iris bardzo się ucieszyła i też wstała. - Jasne czemu nie. Będziemy się świetnie bawić.- zrobiłam tak jak on, nie zapytałam się, ale tylko stwierdziłam, ale żeby było bardziej wiarygodnie to zapytałam się tylko Iris, bo wiedziałam, że ona się zgodzi. Max popatrzył się na mnie rozczarowany i troche zły. - Jasne, czemu nie?- odpowiedział bez uczuć.- A ty Su, z kim idziesz?- zaczerwieniłam się, nie sądziłam, że zada to pytanie. Myśl Su, myśl. - A to niezpodzianka! Przekonacie się na balu!- powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - To idziemy na te lody? Znam fajną lodziarnie!- powiedziała Iris i pociągnęła Maxa za rękę, na co on zareagował niechętnie. Ja zostałam z tyłu. Prawda była taka, że ten wieczór, jutrzejszy wieczór chciałam spędzić tylko z Kastielem. Ale zaraz się lekko uśmiechnęłam. Pójdę przecież tam z Arminem i Alexym na pewno nie będzie nudno. Wyobraziłam sobie jak Kastiel zareaguje na to, że dzisiaj z Maxem się spotkałam a jurto na balu będę z Arminem, teraz to na pewno mnie znienawidzi, i już nie będzie jak dzisiaj po szkole. Kiedy tak myślałam, nie zauważyłam, że znowu płaczę. Z tego wszystkiego straciłam apetyt na lody. Niech sami tam pójdą, lepiej się poznają. Jutro im wytłumaczę, że źle się poczułam. Zmieniłam kierunek i wciąż płacząc poszłam w stronę bezpiecznego domu. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba, jak zawsze proszę o komy z opinią. Narazie i dobranoc :)